1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for practicing tennis strokes that enables a user to develop a correct reflex action and a proper stance while playing tennis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A training device with a ball which is permanently fixed to a flexible supporting element is known from U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2006/0035729 A1. The operation of such a device is based on fixing a ball on an elastic spring which makes the ball return to a user.
There is also a device, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,172, with a ball permanently fixed to a rigid rotatable arm. After hitting a rigid arm ending with a ball, a return of the ball is forced due to a reaction of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,052 B2 recites a device with a ball permanently fixed to lines ending with fasteners. In this solution, a ball is arranged on two lines ending with a clamping ring. While hit by a player, the ball, mounted on the lines, winds around a vertical element that the lines are fixed to and returns using its centrifugal force.
There is also a known solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,787 in the form of a device with a ball permanently attached to a long elastic cord connected to a weighted base. Practicing tennis strokes on such devices is based on hitting a ball which is attached to a weighted base. The ball arranged on an elastic cord and hit by a user returns due to rubber elasticity.
In all known solutions of the training devices mentioned above an invasive way of fastening the ball is used. Any interference in a structure of the ball leads to a drop in its inner pressure what significantly affects the elasticity of the ball. The way of a permanent attachment of a ball in devices of such a type, and the angle of incidence of the ball in relation to the tennis racket, in particular, has a significant effect on the reliability of the device. At the same time, the permanent attachment of the ball to a line causes tangling of the line and winding around the handle of the tennis racket.
In the solutions presented above the tennis ball does not return to the user in a controlled way, i.e., in a way which allows the user to repeat the same action in a continuous manner, and furthermore, the movement of the ball is not natural.